


Omega Wolf

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith learns her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Wolf

**Omega Wolf**

Hot from patrol, keyed up and hunting, Faith strutted through the library doors. She dangled a finger in front of Oz's cage, laughing when he charged the bars and snapped at her, roaring and slavering.

"Bored yet?" she asked Buffy, leaning over her chair, breathing smoke and sex.

"You shouldn't tease Oz," Buffy said, but Faith read the lust in her eyes. Buffy's magazine slid to the floor. Her legs opened and her skirt inched higher.

"Wasn't him I was thinkin' of teasing," Faith said, sinking to her knees, running a hand up to Buffy's crotch. Fuckin' hot, wet and slippery. Faith licked her lips and grinned up at Buffy. "All mine," she growled.

"No," Buffy said, placing a fingertip on Faith's lower lip, sliding it into her mouth to touch her tongue. "_This_ is all _mine_. Isn't it, Faith?"

Faith's grin faded. "Yeah," she breathed, and buried her mouth between Buffy's thighs, learning her place all over again.


End file.
